Unexpected Love
by Michi-and-Tsuyo
Summary: Tsuyo, Michiko, and Hikari venture around together, being missing ninja prodigies. One day, they come upon something, well, unexpected. Akatsuki. What will they do with a Jinchuriki, and two amazing shinobi? Use them to their advantage? Or just try and kill them? Bet they didn't expect love to come into the situation. Comedy, Romance, hurt/comfort, and drama. AkatsukixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Michiko and Tsuyo do not own Naruto or the characters except for Michiko, Tsuyo, and Hikari! Yeah!

**Michiko's POV**

"Tsuyo! Tsu-chan...Where are you?.." I called out, while running into the thick woods of the forest with Hikari trailing behind me to find our friend.

Stupid. Stupid. STUPID! I'm so stupid! How could I have let her out of my sight? What type of friend was I?

"Tsuyo! TSUYO-CHAN!" I cried out desperately. I started to feel my eyes watering.

This is like the first time where we all met..

**Flashback **

**Michiko's POV**

**9 years Earlier**

I was running wildly through the thick sea of trees in front of me, trying to find my way back to Sunagakure.

Where did I end up in this time?

I looked around myself and still noticed more trees. So I decided to go a little further into what I thought was a village.

Industrial towers.. Amegakure? I got this far? Gonna be a long way back home..

But I don't want to go back home. Sure Amegakure was a bit..polluted? But I'm exploring aren't I? That's why I ran away in the first place. My parents don't really like the idea of me exploring into 'dangerous' places. But sometimes I get a bit tired of staying in one place all the time.. So here I am now..

The sun is going down though. Might as well sleep here tonight.. My parents aren't gonna be too happy about this...

**Next Day**

"Hey, get up," said a harsh, unfamiliar voice.

I sat up and saw a girl around my age with long, wavy, black hair. Her eyes were cold looking; hard and black. I saw a ninja headband tied around her neck. She was from Amegakure.. However, her headband had a line scratched through the middle of it, showing she no longer was an accepted member in her village.

"Who are you?" I asked with pure curiosity.

"Hoshito Hikari. You're Sawada Michiko from Suna correct?" Hikari asked. I just gave a little nod.

"Come with me," she demanded. Without wasting another second, I stood up and followed her.

"Hikari? You back yet?" A different voice called out when we reached a clearing.

I saw where the voice was coming from. Another girl my age, with pink hair just like mine except a little shorter, and ice blue eyes.

I looked up and saw a ninja headband lying on top of her head. Konoha, huh?

"Why am I here? Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Inazuma Tsuyo. And you're here because you're lost, aren't you, yeah? And that's why Hikari came and found you," the pinkette said, smiling brightly.

"That...doesn't really answer my question," I muttered under my breath, but unfortunately, they both heard me.

Fortunately, they pretended like they didn't hear me…

"Michiko from Suna, huh? The young medical ninja prodigy. Hmm. Michiko, come with us and explore the shinobi world," Hikari said as she turned to face me. Both Tsuya and her had a friendly, inviting face with eyes that whispered, "Come. Join us."

At first, I was reluctant. Then, I thought about it. I mean, why not explore? It's not like it could be worse than home. In Suna, ninja prodigies aren't exactly welcomed with hugs and smiles. Oh, and being hated and envied really makes it hard to find true, honest friends. So, why not go? They both looked pretty strong, and if not, well, I am a nine year old prodigy with exceptional healing techniques. Also, these girls seem really nice.

**Tsuyo's POV**

It seemed like an hour for Michiko to reply, yeah. I really hoped that she would come. I don't know what it is about her, but I had a gut feeling that this meeting was fate. And fate wanted the three of us to become friends.

"Sure. Seems like it might be fun." Replied Michiko, interrupting my thoughts. But I was glad, and I could tell Hikari was too. We both were beaming in delight.

As we followed Hikari to Amegakure, I glanced at the girl walking next to me. She had straight, long pink hair stopping right at her hips. Side bangs that stop where my hair is; above our tummy. Her front bangs swooped over her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a short, black skirt with purple leggings stopping right above her knee. Her kunais were hidden in the pockets of her leg pouch, yeah. Her black top was fitted with purple straps crisscrossing in the back. The short girl kept her headband at her waist. I have to admit, she was really pretty. Hikari too.

Hikari had black hair, in the style which reminded me of Kurenai-sensei. From the time, I have known her, her eyes change from charcoal black to chocolate brown. Black meaning she is really serious. Brown if not. Although, her face never shows her emotion. She can be quiet, serious, and indifferent, but once you get to know her, she shows the prettiest smile, and laughs genuinely, although rarely. Hi-chan's ¾ blue pants, blue ninja shoes, and white tank top with a white star on the back, really suits her style and shapes her well. Her headband is tied around her neck, topping her look off, yeah.

"We're here." Said Hika-chan. "This is hidden so stay on guard and hide your presence as much as possible."

"Yeah,yeah. This should be easy, considering all three of us ARE prodigies." I replied nonchalantly.

"Wait, What? All, prodidgies. Umm, haaa?" Exclaimed, a puzzled shocked Michiko. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. However, the on the other side of the room, Hikari stayed the same and explained.

Hikari said, "Yes, we are all prodigies. We excel in all-around but you are best at meds, me at being a sensory type and Tsuyo at being swift and strong."

**No POV**

The three girls sat and hung out, talking about themselves. Normally, they would be less open, but there was something about each other that just said "You three are the ultimate of friends. You can trust one another." They found more about each other, like Hikari is a missing ninja and Tsuyo is the eleven tails.

**Michiko's POV**

I never would have thought that this could be so fun. Having friends, laughing, talking and learning more about each other. Tsuyo is more like me, very hyper, yet can be serious, but fun and happy. Even though Hikari is serious, I can just tell she is warm too. I never want to go back. I love it here, I love them.

"Let's all be rouge ninjas and travel, ne?" I asked, excitement filling my eyes at the thought of it.

"What?" Tsu-chan and Hika-chan, yelled in response.

"Yeah! It would be fun! And besides, it's not like I want to go back to my old life. I was alone. But now I have you guys. And Hi-chan you are one already so! Tsu-chan, what do ya say?"

"Of course! I don't know if I can return, after knowing what it is to be like with you two. Let's do it! Yeah." Tsuyo said in agreement.

Hikari, warning them, said, "Are you sure? Once you go, there is no turning back. I don't want you to regret anything."

"More positive than ever!" We both agreed.

We all bursted into laughter. Well, just smiles for Hi-chan. This was great. I have a new home, new friends, and a new TRUE family. Maybe things won't be so bad.

"Hey, Tsu-chan, why do you always say yeah?" I asked curiously.

"I do, don't I? Yeah. I guess it is just a me thing. Hahah, yeah." She replied, with twinkling eyes.

Tsuyo was beautiful. She had straight pink hair like me, but shorter, right above her stomach. It was parted to the left with her headband resting on it. She was average height, meaning taller than me and slim. Her icy blue eyes, can seem intimidating and cold if she wanted it to, but with her friends, it shone with brilliance. She also had ¾ pants like Hika-chan but it was black, and she had a red, short sleeved shirt with her clan design, the lightning, on the back. I am glad to become friends with someone, as intelliegent, cunning, funny, and caring as her. Same with Hikari.

**Hikari's POV**

*CRASH* I heard noise outside our hidden shelter. Staying still, I tried to analyze the situation.

Using one of my skills, I overheard a conversation. It turns out Ame is having a civil war, created by Pein. Wait, Pein. As in, Akatsuki. Tsuyo! We need to get out of here fast.

"Hurry up and get ready. We leave in three minutes." I was met with confused looks but nevertheless they did as told without question.

Damn! What is he doing here? Is it Tsuyo, or something else? I know they need the first 9 Jinchuriki but will the other two help? Are they going to try and find out?

"We're ready." The two said in unison.

We fled out as fast as we could, Tsuyo being ahead, seeing as she is fastest, only letting few see us. Sprinting into the woods, we stopped midway to rest inside an abandoned cave. I relayed what I know and why we left to the two, to help them understand. After all, three prodigies are better than one.

**End of flashback**

"I found her!" Hikari yelled from behind.

"WHERE? Lead the way! Hurry up!" I cried out.

We ran through all the trees and into a clearing where we saw a secret hideout.

Everything filled in, one by one. Click. My eyes widened as my body stood frozen. The only thing I could say escaped my mouth in a terrified shock. I knew Hikari was the same.

"Akatsuki.."

A/N

Michi: Review please and we'll give you.. uhh.. umm…

Tsuyo: Itachi!

Itachi: Hn.

Hikari: *facepalm*

Tsuyo: REVIEW, YEAH!


	2. Chapter 2

Michi: Naruto is pretty awesome. I wish we owned it…

Tsuyo: We don't.

Michi: I know… Sighh..

Tsuyo: Naruto is not ours. Hurry up and let them get on with their reading.

Michi: Fine…..

Disclaimer: No matter how AWESOME it would be, we don't own Naruto. Only this idea and the characters.

**Tsuyo's POV**

I felt myself being thrown into a room. It was dark. Oh wait, that's the blindfold.. Ughh. My hands are tied, yeah. And there's a gag in my mouth. Yuck! Damn. It's no use. I can't get free. Okay Tsu. You are just bound by ropes, gagged, blindfolded, and captured. No need to be scared. You are a prodigy for crying out loud! Prodigies… they aren't scared of anything, yeah. No. I can't lie to myself. I'm scared. To death. I've only been scared once before. This is bad. Oh no. Footsteps. No. Please don't come here.

"Hey, you alive, un?" I heard a male voice say, as he poked my forehead. I growled and tried to speak but all it sounded was like "Hrr. Myfm shfm foo?" He chuckled. Curse him.

"Here, let me help you, un." He pulled out the gag and undid the blindfold. Sadly, I was still stuck in ropes… At least I know he isn't stupid, yeah. When I opened my eyes, they came upon a male teen with long, blonde flowing hair tied into a half ponytail. He had his hair parted to the left and his bangs completely laid over his left eye leaving it hidden. His other eye, ocean blue, however were burning holes in me, well at least if felt like it, as he stared at me. He had a headband from Iwagakure. Missing ninja, too.

"Who are you, and why am I hear, yeah?" I asked as I began to tense when he leaned in closer to take a better look at me.

"I'm Deidara, un. And you're here cuz Leader-sama said to bring you here, un."

Ohh, way to answer the question, I thought, mentally rolling my eyes. "Who is Leader-sama?" I asked a different question this time, in hope for a better answer.

"He's the leader of the Akatsuki, un." My eyes widened, and I stayed frozen until Deidara spoke again. Probably noticing my obvious expression, he laughed and said, "Don't worry, un, he doesn't want to kill you. If he did, you'd probably be dead by now, un." I mentally sweatdropped as more and more questions filled my head, yeah.

**Hikari's POV**

Crap. Crap. Akatsuki. No. Tsuyo. Jinchuriki. Not good.

"We have to get in there." Was all I could mutter.

"Yeah, but how? We can't exactly just barge in there, and yell 'Give us back Tsuyo! She is our friend.' Just because they want peace doesn't mean they'll just give her to us."

"Really, making jokes right now isn't the best time. Think, I can't always be the brains."

Damn it! Why can I think of a remark but not a plan? Why do I have to be so STUPID in a crisis? Think! THINK DAMN IT! Okay.

I relayed my thoughts to Michi, "We need to sneak in. Be careful of traps and hide your chakra. As I recall, Zetsu could be hiding so let's hope for the best that he doesn't see us. And try not to split up. It may be a faster way of finding Tsu but it's too dangerous."

"Got it. Let's go." We sprinted into the hideout, me using my sensing skills to try and locate her. Left, right, left, left, right, up, right. Found her. And someone else's chakra. Not good. We picked up our pace and we arrived soundlessly.

**No POV**

While Michiko and Hikari were taking their last left, Tsuyo gave Deidara a puzzled look. He couldn't help but enjoy her curiosity and… cuteness? No, he shook that thought away from his head. He told her, "Even though you are a Jinchiruki, we only need the first nine. Why do we have you, un? Hmm, that is because you may be of use to us though, un."

Before Tsuyo had a chance to reply, the door flung open and two girls entered the room. Michiko swiftly held a kunai to Deidara's throat while Hikari unbound Tsuyo.

With her violet eyes shining with rage, Michiko said angrily, "What did you do to Tsuyo?"

"Calm down, pinky. I didn't do anything to her, un. Just telling her what's going on." Replied a calm Deidara.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. An Akatsuki member just talking with a Jinchiruki? As if." –Michiko.

**Michiko's POV**

"Really. I was. Ask your friend. I was just talking to you right? And besides, I even ungagged and un-blindfolded you."

He was calm. Too calm. I don't like this.

"Michiko! Come! More members are coming, I can sense them." Hikari said.

With one last look, I shot the blondie a message with my eyes. "Next time, you're dead."

The three of us ran so fast we barely touched the ground. Yes! I can see the exit! We're almost there, almost… Shit. Akatsuki members surrounded us.

"Sasori, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Deidara." The three of us knew them one way or another. Whether they came from our hidden land or we just met them. However, there was one with an orange mask…

"Wow! Three rogue ninjas! All prodigies and one an 11-tailed! Right, Zetsu-san?" The somewhat… bubbly unknown Aka member said.

"Hmmmm." Came from a tree nearby. Holy crap! Is that.. a guy…? Or a plant? What the hell? Ahh, focus Michi, focus.

In a swift motion, I felt my hands and legs being bound by a rough rope. I looked around. Hi-chan and Tsu-chan too. We're screwed.

They took us into their hideout and laid us down (not very gently if I say so myself) on the couch of a big room with couches. This is probably their living room. Huh? I just realized none of them said anything upon being captured. They didn't even yell or struggle. Did they give up? I mean, I didn't do anything because I was lost in thought.

The Aka started lining up… "Umm, what are you doing?" No answer. Wow. First you tie us up, then ignore us. Great hosts, huh?

"I am Pein, the leader." Said the orange-headed guy. Huh, leader? Just looks like a rebel with all those peircings…

"I am Konan." Says the only girl with blue hair.

"Kakuzu." Says the guy with the mask…

"I'm Hidan. Nice to meet ya." Says the guy who seems….. gay?

"I'm Zetsu." Said a somewhat mellow voice. "Hmmm."It came harsher and rougher this time…. It was the creepy plant dude! So, creepy, plant/human, and split personality=yeahh, let's just stay away from him…

"Kisame…" Okay then… Fish dude… Yeahh, is that gills? Is he a human…. Or no?

"Uchiha Itachi." Hm. That guy reminds me of Hika-chan. Indifferent look on the face, speaking unless necessary. Yup. So Hika. Good thing she doesn't read minds….

"I'm Sasori." Said the guy who looks really, uhh plump… Geez, Sasori. You come from the sand. Don't shame us. Being in a wooden body that has no figure….

"Deidara, un." I gave him the evil eye.

"I am Tobi! Nice to meet you! And welcome to the home of the Akatsuki!" Well, he seems to be the happiest of these guys. Although.. he seems really… mysterious. Okay, mind made up. We need to get out of here. The Akatsuki is made up of a rebel, a girl..this isn't a reverse-harem you know, a creepy masked dude, a gay guy, a creepy man plant thing, a fish, an introspective guy, a guy who is a puppet, my new number one enemy, and an overly happy wacko. Yeahh… I don't know if I should be worried about being attacked. I need to save my sanity.

The group of evil-doers huddled, mostly due to Tobi's effort, and then Tobi exclaimed, "Yay! Since you found our hide-out, you get to stay! This is going to be great! Don't you think, umm, what's your name?"

This time I was shocked to see Hikari introduce us. Okay…. Has she gone crazy? Why would she tell them who we are?

**Hikari POV**

They must think I'm crazy… But for now.. I'll trust these guys… First, it's not like we are a threat or vice versa. Well, except the whole tailed-beast thing. But if they needed Tsu, they would have killed her by now. And second, we can gather intel from them. And besides, we are all powerful, rogue ninjas. Maybe this could be of an advantage.

"Unbound us, and we will willingly stay. Set up an alarm if you trust us. We don't mind staying here, right girls?" I knew that they were confused but they have faith in me.

"Sure..yeah" said Tsu-chan. Michiko just nodded and looked… worried? With a hint of fear? Umm. Nevermind.

With all the confused faces, I decided to explain. "We don't mind staying because: One, all of us are powerful rogue ninjas. I think there could be an advantage for everyone. Two, the only threat there is between us is the Jinchuriki problem, but you would have harmed Tsu if there was really something needed and us escaping and revealing your hideout. We would be crazy to do that because, what's in it for us? Helping out the village that no longer cares for us and having the strongest shinobi out to get you? Yeah. Great! So, if that is enough to convince you we are not a threat, please untie us. However, this does not mean we are a part of your organization, and if you DARE hurt my friends, prepare to die."

A/N

Michi: Dun. Dun. Dunn. What shall happen next?

Tsuyo: *facepalm* You're too ….,yeah.

Michi: Fine. Be that way. At least I have Hikari on my side, ne Hika-chan?

*crickets*

Tsuyo: Anyways… Thanks for reading! It is our first fanfic so constructive critism is well appreciated. Please review! Yeah!

Michi: Favorite and Alert us! Oh, and in our next a/n we will give a reply/shout out to the reviews so!

Tsuyo: Thank you Tsukuyomi-chan! You're first the reviewer! You get Itachi! And Thankss .

Michi: Thank you AllSaidAndDone! It made me feel all warm and fluffy(:


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own naruto.

Michi: Aw…. Pleaseeee? Can weee?

Tsuyo: We went over this last time…

Michi: But sti..

Tsuyo: Read before she finishes!

**Tsukuyomi-chan: **No Itachi? Does that mean I can keep him? Kekeke. Itachi… Where are you? Let's play a bit.(; And Lawl. Do you not like the Aka that much? ~M.

Ohh.. Since you don't want the cute weasel, we'll just keep him, yeah. But would you like a virtual cake? And maybe you will see Hikari do that… just 'cause you said so, yeah. ~T.

**Tsuyo's POV**

"Very well then. Konan, show them their rooms they will be living in," said Pein.

With a swift movement, Konan walked to our side of the room, guiding us to a hallway filled with doors.

"Sorry about that! These boys are so disrespectful.. Anyways! It's so nice to finally have some girls around here! We could maybe do each other's hair, or we could play with some makeup! OHH! How about dressing up? I have tons and tons of clothes and we could..." Konan went on, babbling some nonsense about super frilly things.

I looked at my friends and saw Hikari's eye twitch, still trying to keep her cool.

I took a glance at Michiko, and saw her in deep thought. Well, better not bother her.

I went back to my own thinking. Overlooking the events that took place today.

(**Earlier that day)**

I was stealing some expensive, 'fancy' dango from one of the nearby dango shops just outside of Amegakure. Then suddenly, someone tied a blindfold on me, put some disgusting fabric in my mouth, and practically handcuffed my hands together. And then, bam! I blacked out.

I woke up when someone starting poking my forehead, and then I was thrown into a room. I realized I was captured by the Akatsuki, and met HIM again.

Uchiha Itachi. The man who slaughtered my mother's clan. The man who killed my parents in front of my eyes. The man...who I loved. He was so kind, I never even saw it coming.

My mom was an Uchiha, married to an Inazuma. Of course her parents weren't too thrilled with their daughter marrying to another clan. But true love always wins.

Mom's sister, Aunt Kisa, Mom, and Itachi's mom, Mikoto, were all best friends since childhood.

Itachi and I saw each other often and grew to be really close friends. I began to feel something for him. I loved him, trusted his every word.

But when we grew older, I started seeing him less. He began to change.

Then one night, the night I remember so clearly, it happened. I was visiting Aunt Kisa's house; everyone was there. Then Itachi excused himself to do his own 'duties'.

Later that night, I heard screams. More and more screams. They just wouldn't end. Scared, I went to go find my parents but I froze when I saw Itachi just about to murder my parents. I tried to scream for help, but no sound came out. Tears started to burn my eyes. I tried to look away, but it was too late. I saw him. I saw him kill my parents, right before my eyes. He opened his mouth about to speak, but then my throat finally began to work. I screamed, I yelled, I cursed. No one came.

After I was finished, he walked towards me. My legs then failed to move. He looked me straight in the eyes and said one word, "Leave." I still couldn't move. I was so shocked with everything that has been happening.

After minutes of not moving, Itachi said another word, "Go." He leaned closer to me, bending down, as he gave me a soft, gentle kiss on my forehead. With that he lifted me up, took me towards the forest, and pushed me in.

My legs finally began to move as I sprinted into the forest.

Two days later after nonstop running, I met Hikari in Ame. We became fast friends. And soon after, Michiko came along as well.

The three of us were all best friends. We told each other everything. Well, almost everything.

They knew someone killed my parents, but never really asked who since I never really liked to talk about it.

And now, look where I am. Under the same roof as the man who murdered my family. And I never got a chance to eat those fancy dangos.

**Hikari's POV**

Konan went on talking about some pink dress she was 'dying' to buy. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention.

I took a look at my friends and noticed they were in deep thought. I sighed loudly as we were still walking down the long hallway.

Finally, we came to a sudden stop. Michiko bumped into me at the stop as Tsuyo bumped into her.

"Okay! This is your room you'll be sharing! Few things I have to say. One, don't let Hidan or Kisame into your room, they will try to rape you. Two, don't go exploring on your own, or else Pein will get mad. But if you do want to, you can find me in that room over there," Konan said as she pointed to a door just near ours. "And three, dinner starts at 6. Don't come late or else the boys will eat it all!"

With that, Konan turned to leave as I shut the door and sat on a nearby bed.

I sighed as I thought, 'Dear Kami, what did we do wrong to deserve this?'

**Michiko's POV**

"Oof." I ran into Hikari's bed. I strolled off as if nothing happened. My bed was furthest away from the door but closest to the bathroom. Okay. So, where did I leave off of in my thoughts? Oh yeah. What do plants hate? If I figure out something to keep Zetsu away, I think I should have at least some peace of mind. I mean, sneaking around everywhere and being hidden? What if he's a perv? Okay, so fertilizer, a rabbit, um. Kay. I'll just keep fertilizer around the room. Yeah… Okay with that thing!

So living with the Akatsuki. I'll just try to be on their good side. So,Pein. Hmm, what would he like? Piercings? No…. that will cause him more harm… Like seriously… He's not a teen. Don't act like one. Konan should be easy. Just be myself. Girly and fun. That should help with Tobi, too. We both seem similar. I think we could cheer this… dreary.. place up. Kisame. Do I give him fish? Or will he be all, 'My brethren!' Why would you try to make me eat him?' on me? I'll just make him a plush fish. Itachi… Um. Yeah. Pass! Kakuzu. I'll let him sew the plush fish! He seems to sew and like it with all that thread in him. And Hidan. I'll give him advice on guys? Yeah. He should like that. Sasori. He's from the sand. I got this. Deidara… Pft! Forget that bastard. Okay. Hmm. Uchiha, kah? Fire! Maybe he'll help with my fire jutsus!

**No POV**

"Oof" Michiko ran into Hikari's bed. After going to her bed, Tsuyo and Hikari shared a glance. 'What the heck?' they stared at the short pinkette, but she was just staring off onto space. The girls were getting worried. 'What is she thinking about to make her so unattached from the world?'

Hikari sat next to Tsuyo and started whispering. "What do you think she is thinking about?"

"Maybe something sad or traumatic, yeah?"

"I hope she'll be okay.."

Yeah… But, why now? Did something happen with an Aka member?" She asked wondering if Michi-chan was like her and Itachi.

"Sasori! He was from the sand! It might be him. If not, he may know something, though."

"Let's go ask him, yeah."

"First, let's go get Konan. We don't want to get lost or get Pein upset."

The two kunoichi went to Konan's and set off to see the puppet master.

**Michiko's POV**

Fire! Maybe he'll help with my fire jutsus! He does seem strong and sane. Maybe he's the most normal one, along with Tobi (ehh?) and Konan, so he can be the person I can talk to. But… he's so… Hikari. Ahh. I'll figure it out.

"Huh? Tsu-chan? Hi-chan? Where'd you go?" Mann. Way to leave me; good friends they are. I guess I'll just look for them. I walked out the door and glanced around. These are the bedrooms… Should I get someone? Nah, I don't want to disturb them. I'll just go myself so I won't get in trouble. They are probably in the living room. I know how to get there, I mean, you've got to be an idiot to not know how to get somewhere you were just at.

I'm lost. Oops? I didn't pay attention earlier so it's okay. I'm not dumb. Yep.

"Huh? A really big door." I was wandering around when I stumbled across a dead end hallway. Or so I thought. There was a grandiose door the color of the wall. Good thing, I came up close. Otherwise, I would have not seen it. It was practically hidden. Hey! Maybe I'll find someone. One… Two…

"Michiko?

A/N

Michi: How you like duh cliffhanguh? Too good for you, mann?

Tsuyo: *shakes head* No.. just, just no. You may be Asian, but you don't have that strong of an accent.

Michi: …

Hikari: Okay! Thanks for reading! Please review, offer advice/constructive criticism, and even ideas! Add us and this story on favorite and alert, please. Thank you very much!

Michi: Reviews make me fuzzy! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Michiko: How about now?

Tsuyo: No.

Michiko: Now?

Tsuyo: No.

Michiko: What about…. Now?

Tsuyo: NO! We don't own Naruto. So stop asking!

Hikari: … Well, you heard it. We don't own Naruto.

**Michiko's POV**

"Michiko? What are you doing here?"

I heard a familiar voice, and turned around. It was Sasori. Thankfully, he was his 'self'. He had red medium (for a guy's length) hair, and a young face to match.

"Oh.. I was looking for Tsuyo and Hikari. And.. I kind of… sorta… got lost."

"Haha. For a prodigy, you don't seem that smart."

"Hey! I'm smart. It's just my personality that doesn't fit the "prodigy type." I am perfectly able to kick your puppet's ass!" I proclaimed enthusiastically. He is pretty easy to talk to.

"Okay, okay. I got it, kay? But… let's move away from here… You might get in trouble."

"Huh..? Okay! So Sasori! Miss the Sand yet? You know, you really are a legend for your puppets."

"Hmmmm. And, a little bit? How is it there?"

"Well…. I haven't been in there for like.. 9 years.. Haha." My face grew solemn at the thought of my past.. But I hid it with a smile before he could notice.

"What's wrong?" Or so I thought. Should I tell him? Even though I met him in flesh just today, I feel like I could tell him anything. It was as if there was a bond, like he was.. family. Maybe it was because we were both from the Sand.

"Sasori?"

"Yes?"

"Can… can I call you Saso-nii ?" I looked away because, well, this is embarrassing!

"No."

"What?" I turned my head swiftly and took a look at him. I guess that was pretty weird… I should have kno…

"Saso-nii san."

"Huh?"

"Call me Saso-nii san, kay, Michi-ne san?"

I beamed brightly, and became happy. Maybe being with the Akatsuki isn't so bad. I just got me a family member.

"So, tell me. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath and got ready to tell him. I never really spoke about in detail with Tsu-chan or Hi-chan but maybe it is time to tell the whole thing. I will tell them later.

"Well, when I was young, I held my first kunai. I was only one year old, so it was accidental for me to get my hands on it. When my dad saw me holding it, he tried get it from me… I threw it. Perfectly. It pierced a leaf that was floating mid-air. Shocked and wanting to see if that was a coincidence, he gave me another one, and a target. Dead center. He took me to the kazekage, and they put me into the academy. I was one while everyone was around 5 or 6. They looked at me as if I was a joke. However, when we got to training, and I did the best, my world changed. It was when I was two. Instead of being secretly gossiped about, this time, they started saying it loud enough for me to hear. 'Look, it's that Michiko freak. She must think she's so great to be the best in her class.' Or 'She's so weird. What kind of girl can be at our level at the age of 3? What a monster.' Things like that. I graduated at the age of 6. When we were assigned teams, I was stuck with the two meanest boys. And our sensei didn't even care. In fact, he gets mad at me and favors them. Every night, I would cry in my sleep." My eyes began to water as I spoke the words of my past. "And whenever we had a mission, we would leave together, and then they would push me and say 'Hurry up. Better do a good job.' I was always alone. Even when I got back, all raggedy and injured, they would beat me up saying I didn't do it well enough. When I had had enough, I decided to fight back. I punched and kicked them. They ran home crying. When my father found out, he called me a disgrace and banned me from the family. He would pay for everything as long as I changed my last name and didn't do anything with the family. I went from Kasai to Sawada in one day. Now the bullying got worse. I became a harmful rebel and a heartless monster. " By this time, my eyes were pouring tear after tear, my vision becoming blurrier by the moment. It was as if, I was holding all these tears inside for 9 years.

I continued on, "You would think they would be more afraid of me, but even the shy shinobi threw things at me. Every day, I was pelted with trash, rocks, and sometimes even kunais. When I was walking through the street one day, a kid yelled, 'Look! It's _**her**_! Next thing I knew I was surrounded. They started screaming terrible things at me and began throwing things. Usually, I would walk away indifferent, but I couldn't help it. I crouched down and bawled my eyes out. Some of the boys started hitting and abusing me… 'Prodigy? Whatever! Look, she's crying! Take that! Finally, you are crying. That never changing look on your face was really starting to piss me off!' They finally began dispersing after I was covered in blood and bruises. I was barely conscious. I crawled all the way to my "home." On my way there, people would just look at me disgust. Even the adults. It was then that I decided to leave soon. When I got healthier, and was on my way to sneak out, those two boys showed up again. They snickered, and said "You're leaving? Good, we never really liked you. In fact, we HATED you. But before you leave, how about a farewell present?" They started inching closer. I took a run for it. I made it with only a scratch. Or so I thought. My left leg was gushing blood. I ripped off some cloth and tied it around it. I passed out and spent several days in the forest alone. Until I met Tsuyo and Hiakri."

**No POV**

Tsuyo and Hikari were walking around with Konan to find Sasori. Then, they saw him talking to someone. They walked forward until they heard the voice of Michiko and tears.

"You! What did you do to Michi-chan!" The two girls sprinted forward towards the Puppet Master.

Surprised and not wanting them to see her crying any more than they already had, Michiko ran off. The girls wanted to run after her but Sasori blocked their way.

"Move, yeah! I said, MOVE!" Tsuyo said, her blue eyes filling with rage.

Hikari held a kunai to his throat, "Step aside, or else."

"Look, I will let you go after her once you hear me out and once she gets time to settle down."

As Sasori tried to explain to the furious kunoichis what happened, Michiko ran, and kept running.

**Michiko's POV**

I can't believe they saw me! In my tears! I hope Saso-nii san will be all right. Okay, calm down Michiko. It's okay. But remembering the past was really painful. Look, I am still crying. But… I wonder what my parents are thinking right now. Do they still remember me? I know they disowned me, but I remember when I got lost and almost got killed. They got upset at me saying to never go in such dangerous situations again. Or I'll make them look bad because of how weak I was. Because apparently, they still gave birth to me, so even though I am no longer part of the family, I still shame them. Do.. do they hate me even more now that I became rogue? Are they still thinking about me though? Even it's bad thoughts… it is better than nothing because that means they still haven't forgotten me yet.

I am still bawling my eyes out, but I am a lot calmer now. I don't know where I am, but I will just sit down here in this hallway until I stop. What should I tell them? I can't say it was nothing. And I don't want to put Sasori in trouble.

"Huh? Michiko? MICHIKO-CHAN! Koniichiwa! Ahh? Michiko? Michi-chan! What's wrong?" I looked up to see Tobi. He was looking at me with serious and worried eyes, well eye since I can only see one… Great… another person who has seen me crying.

"I don't want to talk about it… Sorry…" I looked away.

"Well, if Michi-chan doesn't want to, then there is nothing else for Tobi to do than cheer Michiko up!"

I was shocked to hear that answer. I looked at him. I could tell he wanted to know but it was for the best to not know unless I was willingly to. For a bubbly guy, he was pretty sharp.

"Thank you, Tobi. So what shall we do?" I asked as I smiled. A true smile. Not a im-smiling-so-you-think-im-better-even-though-im-not smile. I was still tearing a bit, but I knew that he knew it was a real smile. Suddenly, warmth was felt on my cheeks. He was wiping my tears away. How sweet of him. Oh my god. I must look so bad right now!

"Michiko is the one who needs to smile! Tobi knows Tobi will have fun no matter where we are as long as Michi is there!" I had to blush at the 'as long as Michi is there' part. I bet he didn't even know he said that in such a way.

"At least let me clean up a bit." We walked to my room so I could wash up. And off we went.

A/N

Michi: So now you heard my tragic story! All we need now is Hikari's. Tragedy aside, I wonder what Tobi and I are going to do!

Tsuyo: Read, review, and yeahh. You know all that long stuff about whatever. You know what to do.

Hikari: Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No owning Naruto for Michi-and-Tsuyo.

**Hikari's POV**

"Look, I will let you go after her once you hear me out and once she gets time to settle down." Sasori said, glancing back to look at the girl running.

"And why should we hear you out?" I said, murderous intent leaking out of my voice.

"Because, I don't think you should hurt me without even hearing my side of the story. And I don't think Michi-neechan would like you to harm one whom she just told her past to."

Just told her past to? Does that mean…? Crap! Sighh, I think hanging with these girls made me go all loose. I mean, now I jumping to conclusions, without solid evidence. What's next, jumping up and down for dangos? Or laughing just because the sky is pretty?

"Michi-neechan? What the hell do you mean by that?, Yeah!" Tsuyo asked,confused by that part. Hmmm, I guess Michi really is fond of Sasori to consider him like a brother and tell him her past.

"Just like it is. We are like family. I am older brother figure-head." He sighed. "That girl trusts and bonds too easily."

"Hmmm. Okay. We believe you. For now. So, what IS your side of the story, may I ask?" I wonder if he will tell us…

"Has Michiko ever told her about her past?"

Tsuyo answered, "Not really. Just that she wasn't liked in her village because of her outstanding abilities. Yeah. Why? What did she say, yeah?"

"If she hasn't told you yet, then it isn't my place to tell you something that must be done by her."

"Hmph. You sure you didn't do anything, yeah? I mean, why would she tell YOU, of all people and not us? Yeah."

I just listened to their conversation, trying to gather up information and connect the dots.

"Because she really cares about you. She doesn't want anything to change between you guys. I understand you won't, but based on her past, she must be thinking of that slight possibility that you might be too sensitive to her. Also, I bet even Itachi would have a hard time saying that kind of past without tearing up."

I saw Tsuyo's body tense up at the name of Itachi. Hm. That's weird. Guess I get to investigate by doing experiments. Kekeke.

"Hmph, whatever, yeah. But don't get too cocky, thinking she likes you better. Or else …" She stopped talking as she sniffed the air. Umm, okay…. Me, Sasori, and Konan just looked at her as she pranced away whispering some kind of song and dancing.

**Tsuyo's POV**

*sniff sniff* Dangos! I followed the scent of the delicious dumpling. On my way, I was joyfully singing "Dangoooo, oh dangoo. Wait for meeee, yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I will come and eat you, dangoo. You don't taste like mangooo. No. no. But you are like the life to meeee, oh dangooo! I like it when you are fresh and hot, yeah. Yeah." I stopped at a door. Recalling the events that happened, I recognized it as the living room door. I opened it. My body froze at the sight of HIM. Then I became filled with anger, hurt, and worst of all: love.

**No POV**

Itachi: *munch munch*

Tsuyo: YOU! You sick, lying BASTARD! I thought you lo- Are you eating my dangos?

Itachi: Hn.

Tsuyo: Give me that, yeah! *Takes some and sits next to Itachi.*

(A/N Yeah, I wanted to put that *..* so I wrote it like this. Sorry if you didn't like it like this, but I thought it would be best to write this scene this way. And Dangos!)

Tsuyo was munching on her dangos without a care in the world, just like Itachi. She even forgot he was there. Even though they were next to each other, an arm rest sat in between them. Once the dangos were gone, well more like devoured, Tsuyo was hit with the brick of realization. _Itachi is right next to me. I have to get out of here. No. I want answers. No matter how I will take it, or how guilty he will feel, he is going to tell me. _

"Itachi."

"Hm?"

She turned to face the Uchiha. He looked at her too. In her eyes, he could see the fear and determination setting in. Then a wave of sadness and pain came as she asked, "Why? Why, Itachi? How could you k-kill your own clan? Our family? How could you?" She began to have tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

Itachi could see her distress, and thinking it would keep the burden of off her, he lied. "Why? Because I wanted to. Simple as that. And our clan wasn't even worth killing. Barely put up a fight, hn." Hoping to keep it short and vague, he prayed she would believe him. _Anything is better than to let her know the truth. Even, even if she hates me. _

She stared deep into his eyes. Furrowing her brows, she knew he lied. But why? What was it that he wanted a secret? To even go to the extent of trying to sound cold, and cruel. "No. Don't lie to me. I want the truth, and ONLY the truth, yeah."

He saw the seriousness in her eyes, and knew he was caught. Instead of thinking of something else, he concluded to tell the truth. His eyes softened. He can't even tell anyone, not even his beloved brother, yet, he gave into her. He never did stop loving her. When they grew up together, they each harbored the feeling of love for each other. Even though it was mutual, they never got the chance to confess. Itachi got so busy with ANBU and missions. Even when he was at home, he couldn't see her. He had to take care of the family. It was then, that he decided, that even though he loves her, she must not love him. For she should have a love she can be with, love together, live together. He started treating her differently. Started changing. He thought that with all the missions and stuff he, she would think his change was because of that, not because he was protecting her.

With a sigh, he stared deep into her eyes. He could see his reflection. He gathered up his thoughts and told her. Told her what he was told to do. All because he wanted peace for the village. He chose to become a double-agent for Konoha and was still made to slaughter his OWN clan. Because of them, he had to betray his love, and his brother. And they both saw him murdering their parents. He became a powerful rogue ninja and joined the Akatsuki.

"Ita- Itachi! I.. I am sorry… I-I didn't kn-"

"Shh. It's okay, Tsu-chan. As long as we are okay now? Hm?" He looked at her, hoping that he was okay with letting her know his feelings. That now, they could be together.

"Mm. I missed you, Tachi-nii." She gazed at him with longing eyes. She missed him so much. And she was glad that he did what he did for that reason. And she knew it was true. She could tell.

"I missed you too." Itachi began to stroke her hair. "In fact, I have been meaning to tell you this. For a while, actually."

"Yeah?" She looked at him questioningly. Itachi lifted her up and sat her down right smack next to him. He didn't want that dumb arm rest to be in his way. Even though, it was meant for one person, the seat they shared pushed them close together. But they didn't mind.

Itachi smiled warmly to see her blushing slightly. He cupped her face in his hand. It felt so smooth, so warm on his skin. He leaned down, and they both slowly closed their eyes as the lips neared. Their heart was beating so loud, and so fast, as if it was about to pop. Their lips touched. Soft and gentle, fitting on each other's lips so perfectly. Tsuyo's stomach flipped over and over, up and down, inside and outside. Itachi's heart melted. He longed for this moment for years. They both have.

When the parted, Itachi whispered in Tsuyo's ear, "I love you. I always have." A blush so red that it would have shamed a stop light grew on her face. Wanting to hide herself, she grabbed Itachi and hid her face deep inside his chest. He chuckled and got a smack on his back as a response. "Mm muff mu moo." Knowing full well what she said, he asked, "Hm? What was that? I couldn't understand you. Since your words are muffled by your face being cuddled into me." He could tell she grew redder than a tomato.

She got up swiftly, turned around and yelled, "I love you too, yeah!" As she stormed off, slightly embarrassed, and relieved to have told him her feelings. She was suddenly pulled, and she fell on his lap.

A/N

Michi: Hmmm, what is going to happen next? What fluff will be coming, kah?

Tsuyo: *Blush*

Michi: *devilish grin* Kekeke, so Tsuyo, what do you think about this scene? DO you like it? So tell me, what is going to happen next?

Tsuyo: *Throws pillow at Michiko* Shut up!

Hikari: *mutters "Why am I always the one who has to do this stuff?" Sighh* Please review! And you know the drill! Yes, fluff was here! And more will come! So stay tuned for, Itachi and Tsuyo, the first couple to arrive, and Tobi and Michi's day!


	6. Chapter 6

Michiko: SORRY! We were busy so sorry for the delay!

Tsuyo: We shall now be on schedule, kay? Every Sunday we shall deliver you our FF! So that's when you should look for UL!

Hikari: Sadly, owning Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Naruto Uzumaki, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Hoshigaki Kisame, Tobi, Haruno Sakura,

Reviewer: Dude. Hurry up.

Hikari: Well, sorry for trying to get the Disclaimer to be perfect. So here. No Naruto owning. The end. Geez.

**No POV**

"Where does Michi-chan want to go?" The masked face asked.

"Anywhere is fine." Tobi pouted under his mask.

"But Tobi is trying to cheer Michiko up. So… I know!" He jumped for joy and grabbed Michiko's hand. Bobbing up and down like an excited five-year old, he guided her outside of the hideout and into the thick forest. Wondering where they were going, Michiko asked, "Where are we going?"

Wanting to keep it a surprise, Tobi replied, "Who knows?"

Michiko sweat-dropped but couldn't help but smile cheekily at his enthusiasm.

After ten minutes of random talking, Tobi squealed, "We're close! Come here!" He pulled Michiko in front of him and covered her eyes with his hand. Slowly guiding her step by step, he explained, "Tobi wants Michiko to be surprised, so Tobi is blocking Michi-chan's view."

When they arrived to their destination, Tobi uncovered Michiko's violet eyes. Her eyes blinked a couple of times before they took in the beautiful scenery. Tobi smiled under his lollipop mask to see her mouth gaping wide open.

It was a very majestic place. There was a small pond with a waterfall flowing into it. The water was so clear, it was like a mirror. Even the ripples from the waterfall weren't hazy, but completely mellow, serene, and blue. Ten stones surrounded the little body of water. Nearby was a hand-carved bench underneath the sole Sakura tree. It was blooming with pink petals; each time wind blows, flurries of pink cascade down to the rich soil. If a picture was taken, one thousand words would not be enough to describe the scene. It wouldn't even be able to capture its beauty. Nor would the best painter be able to replicate it on a canvas. Nor the best poet could describe it in a poem or haiku. Only when one sees it for oneself, could they understand such beauty of the scenery.

Tobi looked at Michiko who gazed upon what lied in front of her. Her eyes were shining in the same way Naruto's eyes do when he gets free ramen. Still taking in its awesomeness (M/N Yeah.. put beauty too much so awesomeness shall work. Sorry about my lack of vocabulary! Teehee.), Michiko was taken out of her trance by Tobi taking (M/N I know I could have used a better word, but I just had to add to the take… so :P) her hand and taking her to the wooden bench. Seeing as half of the small bench was taken, (M/N I just had to!) Tobi plopped himself smack next to Michiko. Although, she didn't even realize how close they were to each other.

Thinking of a way to make Michiko laugh, he told her how the Akatsuki were, when drunk.

"He did? Oh mann, gotta love that Zetsu! Playing tag with himself!"

"Yeah yeah! And Deidara-senpai kept singing about how hot he is, and that he could be the sexiest girl in all of Ninja world (T/N Yeah, real creative, aren't we?). And Sasori kept saying that Konan was a girl yet Deidara-senpai was prettier. And said to Itachi, 'OMG! YOU HAVE A FACE?' and started talking about the obvious." Michiko was bursting out laughing while Tobi continued on.

"Kisame-san says all these mean things and gets so mad. He says, 'STUPID ASSHOLES! I HATE YOU ALL!' Then he starts flopping around yelling crazy nonsense. And Kakuzu keeps saying 'Dude.. Dude… Dude… Dude…' Over and over. Tobi doesn't get it. Even when Tobi replies, Kaku-kun keeps repeating 'Dude..' Over and over. And Hidan is well, good 'ol Hidan. Cursing some Jashin nonsense. But Itachi-sama is the scariest! He keeps trying to glomp everyone and make out with everyone… especially Konan. Trying to peek up her skirt when she is making out with Pein-sama."

Michiko was doubled over, holding her stomach from the pain of hysterically laughing with tears streaming down her face. Tobi was too, but stopped when he thought he heard a noise. Shrugging it off, he began babbling again once Michiko calmed down.

She said, "Ohh, that is too good! Tobi is so funny!"

"Really? Yay! Michi-chan thinks Tobi is funny. Tobi is so happy!"

"Hahaha. Thank you so much, Tobi! You are the best. Right when I was feeling a bit down, you came." Michiko gave such a sincere and cute smile to Tobi. He couldn't help but blush and was thankful he had a mask on.

"Tobi was doing what Tobi thought he should do. But Tobi is very happy now." Unknowing, he ended up hugging her. She slightly blushed, but continued the conversation ever so casually thinking about the feeling she had when they hugged.

**Itachi's POV (When Michi and Tobi are leaving the base)**

Tsuyo fell onto my lap, her adorable face beet red. Ohh, how I love that cute face of hers. Without realizing it, my lips crashed into hers. I reluctantly pulled away so we could catch a breath. Teasingly, I said, "You know, if we are going to keep doing this, you have to stop blushing. What if someone comes in and sees your red face?" I chuckled slightly as her face grew redder.

"Well sorry, yeah!" She retorted. She pouted. Even that, too, is cute. I decided to add, "Well, until you stop blushing so easily, I guess it will be fine. I don't mind, since you're so cute like that." I could tell that she was blushing even harder. Suddenly my lap felt lighter and I was yanked off my feet. Tsuyo and I were standing up, facing each other, her face normal.

"Wha" I was cut off. She had stood up on her tip-toes and kissed me. Locking her arms around my neck, I slightly bent down and held onto her. As she pulled away, she grinned, and said, "See? All under control."

She was slightly blushing but her being like that made me just chuckle. Then I heard some muffled voices. I whispered and dragged her out one of the doors. "Someone is coming. Let's leave. In fact, I want to take you somewhere."

We silently left the underground building and I guided her to the most beautiful place.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere almost as gorgeous as you." I winked at her but she just sweat-dropped. Well, it was worth a try. On our way, Tsuyo stepped on a twig and it cracked. Deciding to tease her, I said, "DANG! Why you so fat!" Not the best choice seeing that my back has a red mark on it… As we neared our destination, I heard voices. I put my finger to my lips to signal Tsuyo that we need to be quiet. Nearing the opening, we both hid behind a tree. Peering to where the sounds were, we saw Michiko laughing with Tobi. What are they doing there?

Michiko said, "Ohh, that is too good! Tobi is so funny!"

"Really? Yay! Michi-chan thinks Tobi is funny. Tobi is so happy!"

"Hahaha. Thank you so much, Tobi! You are the best. Right when I was feeling a bit down, you came."

"Tobi was doing what Tobi thought he should do. But Tobi is very happy now." Then, they hugged. Wait, what the hell? That is not good! I need to tell Tsuyo to casually warn Michiko to not be so close to Tobi.

I signaled Tsuyo that we needed to leave. Once we got back to the base, we stood next to the door.

Tsuyo asked, "What in the world? I just saw her bawling and now she's hugging some lollipop. Wow. I mean, yeah, she's a bit easygoing but what the heck, yeah. Well, I guess she's happy so that's okay…"

"No. I don't know how, but tell her to not be so close with Tobi. Although, say it discreetly or she might know something is up." Seeing her confused face, I answered the question she was thinking. "I can't tell you any more than this. Sorry. But Tobi is not who you think he is. In fact, he is someone very dangerous."

"Okay… But then shouldn't we stop them right now, yeah!" She turned around and was marching off to them. Well, it was the wrong the direction, but that wasn't the point. I pulled her back saying, "You can't go. First, if we go together, then they might question us. If you go alone, they are going to wonder how you got there. If I went, well, they know I just wouldn't go. And she's fine for now. I just don't want her to be used, or get hurt, that's it. He's not going to hurt her right now."

"But.. What if he does, yeah?"

"Okay, on the slight chance he might hurt her, what are you going to do? Barge in when they are chatting casually and yank her away. And say that he's evil. They are going to think you're crazy. It's TOBI. And we ARE the Akatsuki."

She just looked down at the ground. "Hey, I know you're worried, but if it was really something that we need to do, I would do it in a flash, okay?" She looked up at and nodded. In those ice blue eyes, I could tell she was still worried. So, I kissed her for a second to reassure her, and we went inside. I guided her to the hallway of everyone's room. We passed Pein's, Tobi and Zetsu's, Sasori and Deidara's, Hidan and Kakuzu's, mine and Kisame's, and Konan's room. At the end of the hallway, was her room which was Orochimaru's old one. (M/N OROCHIMARUU! YAY! Too bad he died. *sniffle* Yeah, I'm his fan… But he be pretty sexy! Awkkk-ness. T/N Orochimaru is a creep! A/N Whose side are you guys on?)

"See you at dinner, kay?" I walked into my room and laid down on my bed. Before I drifted into my nap, I told Kisame, "Wake me up ten minutes before dinner." And off I went into dreamland.

A/N

Michiko: Yayy! Soo! For the drunk part, creds go to the drawer of this amazingly funny picture. Thanks for the idea! And the link is! . /-HZlIlkkDNU0/T8Wd8IEBFLI/AAAAAAAAADQ/XRacgO5ml2g/s1600/Akatsuki_When_Drunk_by_chibi_ WOW! Very long… But if you want to see that, just go to google images, and type Drunk Akatsuki. Picture with our descrips is the one. Funny. As. Hell. Google it. Wont regret it. And yeah! Im a googler. BOOM!

Tsuyo: Michiko, you are so off topic…

Michiko: Oh. Kay… then.. So anyways.. Back to topic, and since there isn't one then! Yeah, sorry if all those M/N and T/N were bothering you… Just thought I would like to add some comments. Should I keep doing that… or no? Tell me in your reviews! And say your feelings 'bout that snake hottie!

Hikari:… Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, favorite. Yeah, the usual.

Michiko: Yes, yes. REVIEWWW! We know you be reading and no reviewing. How? Um… O.e But review you awesome people. And trust me. You be awesome. You like the Akatsuki. And the whole Naruto stuff. Yeah. But if you like Orochimaru that would be, 10x Awesomerr!

Tsuyo: NO. it wouldn't.

Hikari: BYE! THANK YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto is too awesome to be owned by Michi-and-Tsuyo.

Michiko: But…..

Disclaimer Guy: The truth hurts. The end.

Michiko:*cries*

Tsuyo: It may be the end. For you! Kahhh! That's for hurting my friend!

Hikari: *chuckles nervously* Let's get moving! *closes curtain*

**Hikari's POV (while Tsuyo and Ita are coming inside)**

Once Tsuyo left, in an odd way and all, Konan said she had to go cook dinner. I was left with Sasori, so I had decided to strike up a conversation with him. It was quite odd. His personality isn't what I am used to. He was serious and easy to talk to. And I didn't even have to face palm at all in the conversation. It was quite relaxing. But, I still love those silly girls.

"Oh, how is Konan's cooking, anyways?"

"It's okay. But dinner all together is a bit tiresome. Hidan keeps yelling and cursing. Whether the food is good or not. And Kakuzu keeps complaining about how much it cost to pay for all the food. And Tobi keeps flailing his arms about."

I groaned. "Great…" I said sarcastically. To think the Akatsuki is evil… They just seem, so… so… crazy? Odd? Oh, I don't know, but I doubt it's what everyone thinks.

"Itachi is a bit more normal, along with me. So, you'll be fine. I was able to tune out some people, I'm sure you can the same. "

I laughed, and replied, "We better hope I can. Oh. Thanks, but you didn't have to walk me all the way my room." We ended up talking so much; I didn't even realize we were outside my door.

"It's fine. It was enjoyable. And besides, I was going to go to my room. What are a few steps going to do?"

I flashed him a smile, and nodded as thanks. When I went inside the room, no one was there. Where are Michiko and Tsuyo? I hope they'll be fine. I heard a voice at the door. It was muffled though, so I couldn't understand who said that or what they said.

Tsuyo walked in, with a huge grin plastered on her face. She sighed happily, passed my bed, and plopped onto her bed. She hugged her pillow and squeezed it. Tsuyo giggled, and joyfully kicked out of excitement I guess? Being a bit confused, I decided to ask what was up with her.

"Umm, Tsuyo? Did… something good happen?"

She yelped and fell off the bed in surprise. I have to admit, that was pretty hilarious. "H-h-hi-hikari-chan?! Since when did you get here?!"

I guess she didn't notice me… What a great ninja… Too happy to notice someone who you just passed. "I've been here awhile. Before you came." She had a worried and suspicious look on her face but then laughed… nervously..?

"Haha, oh. Sorry. Didn't see you there, yeah. Oops. Haha. Ha…"

"Okay…" Something's up. And I'm going to find out. If she doesn't want to tell me what's up, I'll figure it out.

I looked at the clock. 5:53. Almost dinner time. We better go.

"It's almost time for dinner. Let's go help set up."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully.

**No POV (Tobi's Location)**

Tobi and Michiko realized it was already 5:52 by the time they finished the conversation on Kisame being friends with fish. They rushed to the door in about three minutes. They decided to walk the rest of the way as to cool down. Once they were at the door, Michiko whispered, "I'll go in first. Come in a minute later. That way, we won't look suspicious."

"Suspicious? Why? Tobi and Mi-chan weren't doing anything."

Michiko blushed remembering the hug. "Yeah.. But who knows what they'll think.

"Okay!" Tobi whisper-yelled.

By the time Tobi walked in, the tables were already set, and everyone was ready to eat.

"Yay! Tobi's here! Food!"

Konan was finishing up the cooking at a small stove near the corner. "SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLSSSSSSS!" Konan yelled loudly, as she placed the food into everyone's bowl.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! THIS SHIT AGAIN?! Can't we have a motherfucking common JAPANESE dinner?!" complained the Jashinist.

Big mistake.

Konan turned around slowly, as a dark aura started to surround her. "Eat your damn food if you still want some of those precious organs of yours." Konan said in a deadly tone.

"Must be PMSing, un..." Blondie muttered.

"What was that, Deidara-chan?" Konan asked in a sweet voice. But her face said 'Say the wrong thing and I'll kill you.'

"Must be some good spaghetti...smells good...un?" Deidara replied in fear, quickly shoving a mouthful of noodles into his mouth.

"Good boy. Speaking of good boys! When is our little orange masked good boy going to sit?" Konan asked. Tobi was still standing when all the ruckus was going on. Everyone was staring at him so he said, "I guess I'll sit next to Michiko-chan!" He plopped down on the comfy chair. Itachi and Tsuyo shared a look, that Hikari caught.

Everyone was sitting around the marble table. Michiko was next to Tobi who was next to Deidara. He was next to Sasori, with Hikari on the other side of the puppet. Next to her sat Zetsu, Itachi, Tsuyo, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Pein and Konan were next with the blue haired girl sitting next to Michiko. Dinner was very lively. Kakuzu kept questioning Konan about the cost, Hidan cursing about how he better have something different tomorrow. In return, Konan gave Hidan a beating. Tobi was going on and on about wanting a pet. Kisame, Itachi, Tsuyo, and Zetsu were conversing with each other. Sasori and Hikari were talking about Tsunade. Michiko was laughing her butt off at Konan fighting with Hidan. Pein just looked annoyed, and thought, _Why did I decide to eat with them today? I should've done what I always do and eat in peace at my office.._

"Ne.. Zetsu-san? I just realized. You're not eating spaghetti. And Sasori… you don't have anything on your plate.. You never did…" Michiko said in wonder.

Everyone stopped talking, and focused on the pinkette. Hikari and Tsuyo were especially interested, also being curious.

Konan decided to answer for the two Akatsuki guys. "Sasori doesn't need to eat… since he's a puppet.. And Zetsu.. "

"is a cannibal." Finished Pein. He looked pretty amused seeing Michiko and Tsuyo's 'WTF' faces and Hikari's look of disgust.

It went quiet and there was an awkward atmosphere. That is, until Hidan said, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! There a fucking rock in my damn meatball!"

Konan replied back, "IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN GO SUE THE SELLER. Don't complain about it to me!"

Kakuzu looked up at the word sue. "If you sue, pay with your own money."

**TIMESKIP! After Dinner**

All three girls sat in their room, doing absolutely nothing. They just sat. In a very awkward silence. The silence quickly ended though when three loud knocks were made on the door.

"Open up. Leader-sama is calling a meeting, un," said Deidara through the door.

Sighing, the girls walked towards the door and Michiko opened it.

Deidara had his trademark smirk on and motioned them to follow him.

"What are we doing here?" asked Hikari once they arrived in a room with ALL of the members in it.

"In order to 'observe' your friend, Tsuyo, I have decided that we will help her train to see her true powers. But I also thought that you and Michiko could also be some use to us, so you three are going to be trained by us." Pein explained.

"Don't talk to us like we're tools," Hikari hissed.

"I was not talking to you like you were a tool. I am just informing you that you will be trained under us. No exceptions. Understood?" Pein asked.

"Awww. But why? I mean, we are all prodigies after all.. I understand about Tsuyo, but why Hika-chan and me?" Michiko asked.

Pein replied, a bit annoyed at their reluctance, "Just because you are prodigies doesn't mean you can't get better. Besides, this will help you hone in on your skills. You have been rogue for a while; I suppose you didn't have to use your skills very much. So you could say this is to put you back into your game. SO we shall train you. Undersood?"

The trio hesitated but still answered, "..Understood, (yeah,)"

"It's not like they had a choice anyway," Sasori said under his breath.

"What was that, Sasori?" The Leader asked. (T/N LOL! Couples must say the same thing a lot, yeah.? PeinxKonan, FTW! )

"Nothing, Leader-sama. But I'm curious, who exactly will train them?" Sasori replied calmly.

"Sasori and Kakuzu, you both will teach all three of them medical ninjustu," Pein said, looking at the two who just nodded.

"Hidan and Kisame, taijutsu. Itachi, genjutsu. Konan and Deidara, ninjutsu. Tobi will teach to how to escape in difficult situations and Zetsu will only teach Hikari on her sensory and hiding skills."

Hikari was amazed. _How does he know so much about us?_

"Oh, and lastly. I will teach you..basically everything. Everything you need to know. Taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, intelligence, planning on the battle field. I will sum up everything for you," Pein said.

Everything went silent until Pein spoke again. "Training begins now until everyone sleeps. You three," Pein said, turning towards the girls, "will not train together. The three of you together will only cause distractions. Michiko, go to Sasori and Kakuzu to focus on your medical skills. Tsuyo, you go to Hidan and Kisame. Hikari, you will be with Zetsu. Konan, Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi. Do whatever, but don't interrupt their training and distract them." He looked specifically to Tobi at the last part.

Silence filled the room again, but Pein spoke, AGAIN.

"Scatter."

And they all scrambled out of the room.

A/N

Michiko: So? How was it? Sorry for the late update. Now that I have school coming up, I will probably be more up to date?

Tsuyo: Please review! We appreciate it! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Michi-and-Tsuyo do not own Naruto.

Michi: I am sorry for that bland disclaimer, Tsuyo wrote that. She's very…plain. She needs more..DAZZLE!

Tsuyo: …You need more brain.

Michi: *scoffs* Okay…. Whatever floats your weasel.

Hikari: Warning. Serious Hidan-ness. Cursing not censored.

**Tsuyo's POV**

Great…. I'm stuck with the perverts, yeah. And we're doing taijutsu! Konan warned me about them raping us, so who knows what they might do. Two against one is not fair… Itachi…. If only he was here. Wait... Never mind. If Itachi was here, who knows what he would do.. I mean, sure, having two less perverts in the world will do many a favor but, Pein would NOT be happy with that. And I don't even want to think about an upset Pein. Brrr. Just thinking about thinking that is giving me shivers.

"Shivers? Already that excited? Hell, Tsuyo, I didn't know you liked us that much." Hidan said, with a perverted grin.

Kisame, dirty minded and all, just had to add, "Well… I know a MUCH better thing to do if you want excitement. If you know what I mean."

Oh. My. God. Dear Pein, did you really have to put me through this…. It's causing me pain (M/N Haha, had to do it!) and fear… I swear, if they try and rape me, yeah…. Ugh!

"Shut up, yeah. If you value your life, JUST teach me." I replied. But… it turned out in an unfavorable way.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I don't mind teaching you. However, my teachings involve experiments. My room is ready anytime, babe." Kisame winked at me.

BARF! At least Hidan isn't saying anything. I take that back,yeah. He's not saying anything, because he's looking at my chest. And… is that a bit of drool? Pein…. WHY?! A kunoichi can only handle so much, yeah!

"Finally we are the fuck here in this shitty place. Now, bitch, get ready for the time of your life!" Hidan said, in such a Hidan manner. Kisame grinned, probably thinking _If you know what I mean._

I rolled my eyes, ready to spar.

**Hikari's POV**

Well, Zetsu isn't that bad. He certainly seems to know a lot more about the Akatsuki than most members. He, Pein, Konan, and maybe Itachi seem to know the most. Also, I wouldn't mind some training in my sensory skills. I mean, becoming a better ninja, and finding more about this secret organization; it's killing two birds with one stone! That is, IF I can hedge my way into making Zetsu talk without causing suspicion.

(A/N: Bold words will be black Zetsu and normal words will be funny Zetsu AKA White Zetsu.)

"WE'RE HEREEEE!" "**Shut up. She's not stupid. Why else would we stop? To take a break? Ha."**

Well, aren't they like a married couple… Wait! What am I thinking! Damn, Michi and Tsuyo are influencing me. Great….

"Okay! First up! Hiding your chakra!" White Zetsu said as I sweatdropped.

**"I think she already knows that.."** "Well, then what else is there to know?" **"Hiding her chakra BETTER!"** "Oh yeah...How do we do that?"

If Zetsus were able to facepalm, black Zetsu would've done it already.

Zetsu turned to me and started to explain, "Basically, just concentrate, but also relax. Don't try too hard to hide yourself, but don't get lazy either."

Gee, thanks...

"Umm. Sure. So what now?" I asked.

**"Go away."** "Umm, go hide yourself somewhere and we'll try to find you!"

Rolling my eyes, I left to go find a suitable place to hide.

Half an hour later, Zetsu came by and said, "HALLLLOOOOOO!" (T/N Omp, yes. Just yes. Don't you remember that one episode where he just interrupts the kages?)

Sighing, I came out of my hiding spot.

**"Good job. Took us some time to find you."** "We were kind of getting worried, though."

I needed to find out more about these people. Well, here's my chance.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked, almost too politely.

Zetsu nodded and I continued. "What IS the Akatsuki, anyway?"

**"Akatsuki is a group of people that are normally very feared."** "But not all the time!"

Silence.

More silence.

"What else..is the Akatsuki?" I asked.

**"They are S-Ranked criminals."** "But we do normal things too!"

"Anything else?"

**"Mind your own business."** "Aww, don't be so mean to the girl! She did nothing wrong." **"We can't give out too much information about us."**

I give up..these two..are just so impossible. I sighed, "Are we done here?"

**"No."** "If you want to stop, that's fine! Let's go back!"

I sighed again and followed the odd plantman while he was bickering with himself.

**Michi's POV**

Okay. Healing. I got this. Easy. Two S-Ranked criminals. No problem. Easy...right? I can do this. Nope. Don't always need Tsuyo-chan and Hika-chan with me all the time...

"Come on, Michiko," said Kakuzu, threatening me with..are those tentacles.. Okay. Ew.

I followed him and Sasori-nii-san to a dusty looking room. There were all kinds of antidotes on shelves, books scattered on tables, and needles almost EVERYWHERE.

"Okay, what first?" I asked, wanting to get the hell out of this room already.

"I assume you already know must of the basics, no?" asked Kakuzu.

I nodded, "Yeah. I am a medic, afterall.."

"Are you familiar with poisons?" asked Sasori.

"Umm. I can make antidotes for most poisons, but some take more time," I said while shrugging.

"Here, find an antidote for this. Now I have to go do some things...and sell stuff.." Kakuzu said, handing me a bottle of purple liquid; I'm guessing poison.

"Hey! This is mine! I barely have an.." Sasori stopped when he saw that Kakuzu was walking out of the room.

I looked at the bottle in my hand and noticed that I've never seen it before.

"Ne..how'd you make this?" I asked Sasori.

"It's a secret and give that back!" he yelled at me while trying to get the bottle out of my hand.

"Can I at least look at it more?" I asked him.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Ple-" I stopped when I felt my body froze. I glanced over at Sasori and noticed that he was smirking and had chakra strings connecting from his fingers to my body.

"No," he said while walking over to me, getting back the bottle of poison. "Okay.. find an antidote to this, and use what you have in this room or just ask me of you need anything. Consider this your.. test." He gave me a new bottle of poison and pointed me to a corner filled with plants, tools, and other materials I would need to make an antidote.

Better get to work...

**Tsuyo's POV**

"HEY! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SPARRING, NOT RAPING GIRLS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, when Kisame 'Oh-so accidentally' punched my BOOBS! YOU DON'T FUCKING PUNCH WITH YOUR HANDS NOT IN A FIST!

"I apologize, Tsu-" I cut Kisame off, taking Hidan's sythe thingy and smacked his head, instead of cutting him (Like I should've).

"OWWWW!" Kisame held up a blue hand to his head and found a cartoon looking bump growing there. Blood started to drip down on the floor from his cheek (Hey, I did cut him! HAHA!).

Hidan was roaring with laughter, but once he quieted down he said, still giggling in between some words, "Okay. Let's get you to Puppetfucker to get that fixed up."

Hidan grabbed my hand and we started walking off.

**Timeskip**

Once we reached out destination, a dusty looking room, Hidan said, "Hey Puppetfucker! Kisame here busted his head when he tried to scoop Tsuyo. Could you get his head back to normal? It looks like another fucking shark head is growing out of his."

Sasori looked Kisame and then looked back to Michi who was quietly working on some medic stuff. "Michi, why won't you do this, too?" he suggested.

With a huff, Michi got up and started walking towards Kisame when she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, and yelled, "WAIT! YOU WANT ME TO HEAL THE PERSON WHO WAS ABOUT TO RAPE MY BEST FRIEND?!"

With a sigh, Sasori replied, "Heal him and I'll take both of you back to your room. Your training will end for today."

Michi sighed and stomped her way over to Kisame and healed his head.

After they were finished, I said to Kisame, "You know, I could've healed that for you, I'm a medic, too. But it's not like I was going to, yeah."

Kisame looked at me then smiled his perverted smile. Ew.

But like he promised, Sasori brought us back to our rooms. Hikari was already there, though. So, we were all done for today.

I plopped down on the bed, with my face buried in the pillow. I feel so violated… ugh! Damn that Kisame and Hidan, yeah! I heard Michi sigh, and couldn't help but let out my own. Ohhh, I really miss Itachi…. I dug myself deeper into my pillow.

"What's wrong with you two?" asked a curious and slightly amused Hikari.

Michiko groaned and complained, "Urgggg, don't remind me! Kakuzu just gave me a bottle and Saso-nii snatched it away and gave me such boring work! I had to find some antidote. Talk about some really plain training. My back is so stiff!"

Hikari chuckled at her short friend. "And what about you, Tsu-chan?" She aimed at me.

I stiffened at the thought of my "training." Thankfully, I think, Michiko decided to answer for me.

"Kisame and Hidan were being really perverted and Kisame-san decided to punch Tsu-chan but instead groped her so she stole Hidan's scythe and cut Kisame on the head! I had to heal him, too. Man was that a huge bump! The size of a cucumber!"

I could feel Hikari holding in her laughter as Michiko boomed with it. Ha. She fell off the bed, yeah. Serves her right, I mean, I didn't hit Kisame THAT hard…

Soon, all quieted down, and we all drifted to sleep. Preparing for the nightmare ahead, that is.

A/N

Yeahhh, review! Pleasee? Thank you! Ja!


End file.
